Terra Mountain
by ngonijay1
Summary: INTRODUCTION Six years ago a science experiment went wrong at my school (churchill school) . We were trying to increase the growth rate of cell infact we created a bio substance called terracal which exploded and changed our lives for the worse. This was the birth of terra mutants wch affected almost 80 students frm Churchill and Roosevelt giving us special abilities.I was abducted


CHAPTER ONE

I woke up everything seemed blurry at first bt once my vision cleared out, i started looking around trying to figure out what was happening was i dreaming or not. Looking around i realized i wasn't alone in the room. There was kid who was standing at corner staring at me. The kid looked young and thin with a scar on his cheek. Before i could say anything the kid was already talking

"You're probably wondering where you are" the kid said

Still thinking maybe i was dreaming i paused for a moment trying to grab my mind around what was happening and finally

"Where am i and what is this place" I said

The kid laughed and responded " dude you're probably a terra, i knw i am and this is the place where we're being tortured "

I scratched my head with confusion and suddenly it all came back to me. For the past 5 years since the incident at my school i had developed some abilities and some of my friends had and it was thought to be a miracle. I thought that also. I was now able manipulate physical objects and fly, but for the past 8 months there had been reports about kid with those abilities disappearing i didn't take that seriously, but now it was clear.

"What's a terra" i asked

"You probably heard about the terracal explosion at Churchill school ryt? It resulted in genetic mutation which gave us special abilities like me i can control fire. That is why all who have these abilities are called terras because of the terracal in our system.

What the kid said made sense but still i thought maybe i was tripping. In panic i started shouting banging the door yelling "let me out" in that moment a tall muscular guy wearing heavy amour came and opened the door. I thought i was being set free. Unexpectedly he pulled out something which looked like a remote control and pressed it. In that instance i felt pain coming frm my wrist to my whole body i was being shocked by electricity which ws coming from a weird looking wrist band on my arm. After a moment it stopped

"Silence in the mountain" he said. "If you disturb me again you're going into the pool tomorrow first"

I tried using my powers on him but it didn't work .

The guard laughed and said " powers only work in the pool and that is if we allow them" and he left

"I tried to warn you" the kid said

Stil recovering from the electric shock i said " what is your name anyway " whilst i was lying down .

"They call me hotman as I've told you i can control fire" he responded " but those powers can't work in here because the wrist bands which suppresses them"

. me trying to remove the band "you cant remove them" seeing me struggling to remove it.

I stopped " so what are we here for, what do they want with us are they gonna let us go" i asked too many questions i was still in panic.

"Welcome to the mountain Cal, i think they are trying to create special soldiers here. Everyday is a fighting day in the pool... " before he could continue i interrupted him "what the hell is that"

"Each day you have to fight another terra you're paired with in the pool. A win will give you points a lose is bad because after 30 days the lowest ten are removed. I don't know what happens to them but its not good"

"What I'm not a fighter, i don't deserve to be here they can't do that" i said in a scared voice

"Don't worry I'll help you for tomorrow's fight, I've been here for three months nw. Anyways go to sleep we need all strength for tomorrow i can't afford to lose" Hot said switching off the lights

I tried to sleep but i could not thinking about the pool fight since i haven't used my abilities in that way. I was sure i was gonna die in the fight. Finally i started dozing before i could sleep it was morning already. The wake siren was ringing

The chapters will be a bit short I'm still new don't mind the grammar I'm still learning pliz review and comment so i that i can continue


End file.
